Just in Time
by ebree
Summary: Edward has left Bella in New Moon. The weird part is that he has also left his daughter with her. what happens when the Cullens come back? Bad summary but really good story. First fanfic! All human exept jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Car**

BANG! What was that? I looked outside my window to see Jacob. _Idiot! _I thought. What was he thinking!!! I mean sure he wasn't human, but he didn't have to go around showing off to everyone! I looked to see what he did. I noticed the dent in my pickup had disappeared. _Well, at least his heart was in the right place._ I thought. _Knock, knock. _Sigh, I remember when that used to be Edward. It had been three years since he had left, but I still couldn't get over him. He said he didn't want me, I wondered if that meant he also didn't want the daughter he left me with. I couldn't help but miss him. I still loved him no matter how many times he told me good bye. "Bella, could you get that honey. I'm playing with Anna," Charlie yelled. I bounded down the stairs, strangely not falling, and opened the door to see none other than Jacob. "What do you want Jacob," I said plainly. "Billy wanted to come over and watch the game with Charlie," he said then old Billy wheeled up behind him. "Hello, Bella," I said rudely. I let them inside and heard Jacob curse at the sight of Anna. I guess he still hated Edward for getting me pregnant, oh well. _His problem_, I thought. Just as I was about to shut the door I saw, just in time, the Cullen's car racing, of course, down the the street towards the abandoned Cullen house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Without a word I flung the door back open and started running headlong down the street. I heard Charlie say something but I couldn't hear him because all I could hear was the car's motor running. Just then the car came to a complete stop and so did I, and to my surprise it wasn't Edward that came out. Though it was Esme!!!!! I ran to her, and gave her the biggest hug I'd ever given anyone. I started to cry into her shoulder. "Shh, Bella, shh," she said in a mothering tone, even though I heard her voice crack twice. How I missed her so much! After a while I released her, and just kept my hands on her shoulders, crying. "It's you, it's really you," I exclaimed in disbelief, my voice cracking. "Yes Bella it's me." Her voice cracked too. I brought her into another hug and cried some more. "Where's Edward," I inquired. "Oh Bella," she said. I felt my eyes widen in alarm. "What is it Esme. What's wrong? " "Nothing sweetie," she replied. "So what have you been up to?" Uh oh. Should I tell her about Anna or keep my mouth shut. "Ummmmmmmm… it's complicated." I replied. There that seemed to explain things far enough until I finally had to tell her. I mean she _did _have a right to know she had a granddaughter. Didn't she? I suddenly realized that Esme came out of the passenger seat. "Who's driving?" I asked. "Emmet," she replied. "Emmet," I called "get out here." Wow! Emmet had really grown. What happened to the sweet little muscular Emmet that I once knew and loved like a big teddy bear older brother? He had really grown! "Wow Emmet! Since when did you start working out?" I asked. He and Esme laughed. I tried to walk toward him, but thanks to my clumsiness I tripped, but Esme caught me before I had the chance to fall. "Same old Bella," Emmet scoffed. We all burst into fits of laughter which suddenly stopped at the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh Crap**

I turned to see Charlie carrying a very upset looking Anna. Oh crap. "Bella, what's the matter with you? You had Anna crying and crying and she just wouldn't stop!" "Sorry dad," I said sheepishly. I wondered when he was going to notice who was in his presence. "Hi Esme, Hi Emmet. Here Bella take Anna and… wait… Esme… Emmet?" "Hi Charlie," they said in unison. Charlie looked as though he were about to pass out so I quickly took Anna from his arms. Then… splat Charlie was out cold. I turned to Emmet and said "Emmet could you take him to the car and…" "Sure," he replied. Before I knew it he had Charlie in the car and we were speeding down the small road, the radio softly playing classical music in the background, out of the tiny town of Forks. With Anna sleeping soundly on my chest. "So Bella," Esme said, "whose kid is that?" Uh oh. What should I tell her? I really didn't think saying 'Oh her, she's just the daughter your son left me pregnant with before he left me.' would sound normal in these circumstances. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… "Bella, you're zoning out." Emmet said. "Oh, um sorry." I said, hoping Esme wouldn't notice I wasn't answering her question. "You still didn't answer my question, Bella." Crap, she did notice. "I'll explain later with Edward, ok!" I snapped. I probably shouldn't have said it that loud because just then Anna woke up and said "Mommy, what's happened". Oh crap. I watched as Esme and Emmet's eyes grew wide with surprise, and I grimaced. UH OH!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

"Ummm, Bella what did she just say?" Emmet asked. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said, "First you explain why you're back in Forks." I said with a nervous laugh, and then put my elbow on my knee and my fist to my chin to hold my head, while the other arm held Anna, her small face buried in my shoulder. _Did I just say that?_ I thought in confusion. "Edward said he simply couldn't stay away from you any longer, we go anywhere anyone in our family goes, now here we are." Esme explained in a hurried but nervous tone. I guess she was just as anxious for my answer as Emmet was. "Now please answer Emmet's question." She continued. "Uhhhhhhh… I said… umm…" I said nervously and gulped, then licked my lips and was about to start up again when Anna said "Momma, can we pweeeese has some ice tweem?" I could feel my mouth make a small "o". Crap! "Uhhhh… not now sweetie okay." I said nervously. "Mkay." She said just as happy as ever and quickly fell back asleep. I wondered what time it was, so I looked to the car clock and it said 8:00. No wonder Anna was so tired. "Bella," Esme said kind of stern like she wasn't intending on waiting any longer. "Well…" I started and told them all about how when Edward left two days later I took the pregnancy test and it came back positive, and all about Anna and how she was getting smarter every day and bit by bit more curious about her dad then as in confirmation in her sleep she mumbled "Daddy? Daddy, please don't go." Then as soon as she finished her sentence they had pulled up to the old Cullen house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alice meets Anna**

I gulped at the sight of it. Knowing that as soon as I walked through that door I would see the man who had left me not just a year ago. "Why didn't you just take me to my house?" I asked. "Is Charlie still out cold?" Emmet asked a little amused at my unusual awkwardness. I checked Charlie. He was still pretty out of it. "Yeah, but-" "Well then, Carlisle is a doctor and was trained to help the sick, the needy, the fainted because they saw some old friends- OUCH!" Esme had just pinched his arm so hard it turned the tips of her fingers white. "Thank you very much Esme." I retorted. "You're quite welcome." she replied. Then I smacked the back of Emmet's head and he let out a mild ouch so as not to wake up Anna. "What is it gang-up-on-Emmet day," he said sarcastically. "No, but we can make it if you want us to." I said, and I and Esme let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, alright." Esme said trying to suppress her still persistent laugh. With that we all stepped out of the car. I woke up Anna and took her out of the car; she needed to be awake for this. I was so nervous that I had to remind myself to breathe. As soon as we got to the door I hid behind Emmet with Anna in my arms. When Esme rang the doorbell Alice came to the door. She looked a little bit taller, but other than that she still looked the same. "Hi, mom." Alice said. "Hi, sweetie," she said, "we have a bit of a surprise for you." she finished. "Really," she said with enthusiasm, "well come on show it to me." Then, despite my efforts to keep him in place Emmet moved to the side. "Stupid," I said under my breath. "Bella," Alice asked. "Hi Alice," I said as she started crying, "Alice meet Anna. Anna meet Alice, she is your aunt." I continued and Anna's tired face immediately lit up with excitement as she said "Hi." Then Alice's crying became a lot worse.

**Okay so this chapter wasn't exactly my best but please tell me what you thought of it… please? :} R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hi Edward**

"Hi," Alice said through her tears, then quickly dried her eyes and Anna fell back asleep. "Bella, do you want to stay here for the night?" Esme asked. "Sure. Let me just call my house, though, we had company." I replied "Okay. Emmet could you go get Charlie, so he can sleep on the couch tonight?" Esme asked. Alice led me to the phone, wordless so as not to wake up Anna. I explained to Jacob, and he said that he was okay with that. I went to go take a shower and borrowed some of Alice's pajamas. "Bella… well you see we only have two couches in this house so far, and um… since Charlie is sleeping on the downstairs one, because Emmet can't take him upstairs you'll have to sleep on the one in Edward's room." Alice said. I thought about that for a minute. "Oh. Umm okay, but where will Anna sleep?" I asked. "With you, if you don't mind." She replied surprised by cool tone. "Okay," I said. After Alice and I's weird conversation I gave Anna a bath and put her on the couch behind me while Edward slept on his bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I woke to someone screaming. Thinking something was wrong… "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed too. Anna woke up and asked "Mommy, what the matter?" "Nothing, sweetie, why don't you go down stairs and play with Aunt Alice," I offered, and she ran out of the room bouncing a little. "What did she just call you?" Edward asked. I ran out of the room after her and hid behind the couch, in which Charlie wasn't sleeping in I noted, the living room where Alice and Anna were playing. "Where's Bella?" I heard Edward ask "I don't know," Alice said. "But Aunt Ally," I heard Anna say, "Mommy's behind the couch." I came out from behind the couch. "Hi, Edward," I grumbled.

**Okay so what do you guys think of this one R&R and tell me… please ( pretend you see puppy dog eyes ) lol :} **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanation- Part II**

"Hello, Bella." Edward said breathless. "Mommy, mommy, mommy" Anna cried, "Aunt Alice said we could go to the titchen and has some ice tweem. Con we mommy, can we pweeeese?" she pleaded. "Okay," I said. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she yelled, and bounced out of the room with Alice. "Cute kid. Care to explain who she is?" Edward offered as I watched proudly after my- _our _little girl. "Well when you left…" I said, and then told him the whole story. When I finished he just stood there. His eyes widened, but they stared into nothing. Then he fainted. I gasped as he hit the ground and bent down next to him not sure what to do. "Carlisle!" I called. And he was there in less than a minute. "What happened," he asked. "Well, I told him about Anna and he sort of fainted." I replied nervously. "Oh," he said as though he heard the whole story befor- Esme. He checked Edward's pulse. "All normal," he said, "Must have just been the shock." He said. "Bella, I'd really like to see my granddaughter if you don't mi-" he was cut off short by Edward's eyes flashing open revealing those emerald green eyes that were an exact match to his if his daughter's. "Bella, do I get to see her, do I get to see my daughter," he asked in a soft voice. "Of course," I replied. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Alice and Anna sitting at the table eating chocolate ice cream. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was sitting cross-legged trying to fight a grin herself. Anna had ice cream all over her chin, lips, and nose. "What are you laughing at, mommy," Anna asked. "Nothing. Alice do you have a camera," I asked. "I already took pictures," she said, and we both burst into fits of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Daddy!**

Once we were done laughing I said, "Edward and Carlisle want to see Anna." "Oh," she said then picked Anna up and gave her to me- chocolate and all. "I think this will make them laugh too," she explained. I smiled and then walked out of the room. "Here we are," I said when I walked into the room. Both of them started howling with laughter. "Why does everybody keep laughing at me," Anna asked angrily. "Oh sweetie we're not laughing at you we're laughing with you," I said and than held her up so she could see her face. "Hee, hee, hee," she laughed in a tinkly voice, "I look funny." she said, and we all laughed. I sighed and then said calmly pointing toward Edward "Anna, this is your daddy." "Daddy," she squealed and then ran in a full head sprint towards Edward. "Oh," Edward cried as the force of his own daughter pushed him down on the couch, which reminded me… "Where's Charlie," I asked. "Oh, he woke up early, I gave his head a check up, and he said he was going to be late for work," Carlisle explained as Edward played with Anna. "Anna, why don't you and me go and wash your face of and then we can come right back," I said, looking at Edward because he seemed to be having more fun than Anna. "Can daddy do it," she asked. "Sure, if he wants to," I replied. "I would love to," he said. _This is going to work _I thought to myself as they walked into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Kiss**

Anna and Edward were laughing as they walked out of the kitchen. "Hey daddy, wanna come to my house today," she asked. "Sure, if your mom says its okay," he replied and they both looked to me. "Sure, but can I tell your dad some thing before you go," I asked. "Sure," she said a little reluctant. Edward and I went into the kitchen, while Carlisle played with Anna. Alice was washing the empty ice cream bowls, but left when she saw us come in together. "Okay you guys can stay at my house until Charlie comes home which should be around five' o' clock, okay," I said and he nodded yes, "You should probably get out of there around four: thirty though. Then you guys can do what ever you want, but let me get you some money for her first," I said and started to go get my purse when he held me back. "She is my daughter too, remember," he explained. "Oh, right. I guess that is going to take some time to get used to," I replied. As he started to walk away I said, "I love you Edward. I never stopped loving you." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. "I haven't stopped loving you either," he said. Then, before I knew it we were kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shopping**

Then he was gone. "Bye mommy," Anna called from another room. I didn't reply. Had that just happened, or was it my imagination… it had to have happened. I don't have that good of an imagination. Alice came down and got me out of my shock, and then she insisted we went shopping. The shopping trip was… let me just say this, when we got back to her house it was already time to go to sleep. I was so tired that I didn't want to go back to my house so Alice said she would call Charlie for me and that I could go to bed. She wasn't tired at all because _we just got the best deal ever on a designer shirt!!!!! Yay!! _Ugh, I need my sleep. I got a shower and then went to Edward's room. "Hello," an angel's voice greeted me as soon as I walked in the dark room. "How was your day," he asked. I was so tired I just moaned. "Shopping," he guessed. "Uh-huh," I said/groaned. "Well then you should get some sleep," he replied. I went over to the couch where I could see the silhouette of my- _our _daughter. "Why don't you sleep with me in the bed tonight? It is more comfortable," he asked. Without replying I turned around and headed toward the bed. I got under the blankets, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Morning**

I woke up because… because my body felt the need to be conscious. When I woke up I felt something around my waist. I looked down to see Edward's arm. _Someone has a teddy bear reflex, _I thought as I suppressed a laugh. I didn't hear any noise downstairs so I figured everyone else must still be asleep. Charlie always did say that I was an early riser. I looked over to our daughter. She was still asleep, too. I certainly didn't want to wake her up when she was asleep, for two reasons. One: it's like a huge energy ball builds up in a cage when she is asleep and when you wake her up the door to the cage opens… not a pretty sight. Two: she was so peaceful looking when she slept. Her beautiful bronze colored hair, that matched her fathers, fanned out all around her head and her mouth was sandwiched in those chubby reddish cheeks, and her face, for the shortest period of time, was one of serenity and calmness. I sighed at the sight if her, marveling at how beautiful she is. Apparently my sigh was loud because a couple seconds later I heard Edward whisper, "Beautiful, isn't she. "Oh… sorry Edward I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered back. "It's alright," he replied. "I should go get ready," I said. "I'll come with you," he offered. "Okay," I said, hoping that would at least give us some time to talk. We went to his bath room together. He got into the shower and I waited outside so I could wash my hair then blow dry it. "Bella," he called to me over the shower. "Yeah," I replied. "You want to do some thing today… you know to catch up or something." "What do you have in mind," I asked. "We could…," he started, "go and have dinner at _Italia Bella_."


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a year. Anyway, I am not finishing this story and I am so sorry about that. But to be fair I am creating a new one soon, but I won't post it until it is finished to keep this from happening again. Meanwhile I would love if this story went up for adoption and one of you adopted it. Again, sorry!**

** -Ebree**


End file.
